1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby crib, more particularly to a foldable baby crib.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable baby cribs are known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,472 and 4,573,224, there are disclosed foldable baby cribs that can be collapsed by moving frame components toward each other to fold the baby crib in a single dimension. Furthermore, while U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0166316 A1 and EP 0295761 B1 disclose foldable baby cribs having components that can be collapsed toward a center of the baby crib, more than one folding action and/or force-exerting point are needed. There is thus a need to provide a foldable baby crib that can be conveniently folded and that occupies a relatively small amount of space when folded.